


Chasing the Sun

by NoHappyEnding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, M/M, NHE Round 3, nhe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding
Summary: It’s time for the child of the moon to chase his own sun.





	Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 195  
>  **Prompt:** He was the child of the moon for a reason; beautiful and mesmerizing like he always did but he was also fading, falling like a fallen star with that sad smile and sad eyes; that's Baekhyun for you.  
>  **Prompter:** [Be_MyLight04](https://twitter.com/Be_MyLight04)  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol  
>  **Side character(s) (if any):** Oh Sehun, Miyen (OC)  
>  **Word count:** 19.4K  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional tag(s):** Character Death; Royalty; Fantasy; Time  
>  **Author's note:**
> 
> Here I am again, not believing that I was able to muster 19,000 words. I am afraid this is the most challenging season of my writing life but I owe it again to all the people who cheered me up despite the great distance that we have now. Thank you!
> 
>  _To my beta_ , I appreciate your kindness and patience in working with me. I am blessed to have met such a wonderful person like you. This fiction is yours as it is mine.
> 
>  _To my friends_ , thank you for believing in me when I failed to see my strength and my passion tires me. Thank you for always celebrating with me.
> 
>  _To the mods_ , I am a stubborn writer with a lot of empty promises. Still, thank you for your patience and for waiting for this baby to be conceived. I never take fanfiction festival so lightly. I always try to do my best for writing has a special place in my heart. Thank you for being a stepping stone to that dream. I love you.
> 
>  _To my readers_ , I have always been afraid of _time_ and so they are always my theme in all the fiction I wrote. It is my hope to destroy that fear in you, that somehow, even in this passing life that we have, we get to enjoy the little things and be grateful. Thank you to all who will spend some time here in this universe.
> 
>  _To God_ , another opportunity to write and inspire and encourage. Thank You, Lord. I dedicate this to you.

_I never thought that the most painful of swords,_

_Will not be those that swish and swoosh against the air._

_But those that ticks and tocks,_

_Against the passing of a day._

_I never thought that the most painful of wounds,_

_Will not be of those cuts against my skin._

_But those that pierced against the heart_

_Of the one I love._

_Time is coming._

_It is near._

_I wish I can say that I am ready._

_But Time will never come for me._

_Writ this day,_

_Two thousand and forty-seven days_

_Since I fell._

_Child of the Moon_

***

**SUN AND LIGHT**

_“What are you afraid of?”_

“Time,” he smiles. His silver eyes glisten as the moon reflects its ethereal light on his pale face. His beautiful hands play with the grass on the clearing as he sits cross-legged, staring wide-eyed at the heavens. The moonflowers glow as they drink his silver tears.

_“Isn’t this what you want, my Baekhyun? Falling?”_

The top of the hour glass will soon empty itself and his heart clenches at every drop of bead. “Take me,” Baekhyun pleads, bowing his head both in reverence and pain. The moonflowers shine even more with every drop of his tears, casting a bright light before him. Now Baekhyun seems to sit in front of these little, glittery light bulbs. His lips are chapped and dry and drained of color. Eyes almost closed at the swelling.

Baekhyun was there, on the river bank just before the sun has set. It is almost past midnight now. He admits how wrong he was thinking he could last a night without crying. He tried busying and exhausting himself the previous day – almost glad that he went straight to bed instead of running to his Mother Moon to spill more tears. Now, it feels like the pain that he was supposed to feel last night is hammering him.

He has been there for most nights of the week for the past six years. Six years – he has made himself vulnerable before his Mother Moon. Yes, _six earthly years_ – Baekhyun has been _counting_.

_“My child, you said your heart was ready for everything when you go down. I told you it is not easy.”_

“Yes, mother,” Baekhyun heaves a deep breath, words turning into a hoarse whisper. “But no one ever told me it would be this hard.”

_“Do you love him?”_

“I do, mother. I love him so much.” Under normal circumstances, he would have bickered at the _stupidity_ of the question his Mother Moon always asks – of course, he does. He would not have gone down in the first place. “But I cannot take this. Anything, but not this.”

_“You should have waited for him, instead. To go up here and be with you forever.”_

“There is no assurance of that. We both know it. He will never be mine if I stayed up there.”

Baekhyun bursts out more, heaving deeply and painfully. His chest rises and falls with his sharp intake of breaths that are agonizingly audible. It takes him all his strength to bury his face on his palms, to somehow muffle his loud sobs.

Over the past fifty years, Baekhyun could not help but question his decisions. He could have waited, yes. But what is the chance that his lover will not fall in love with anybody and not bear anyone’s mark? If that happens, there is no chance that he will be spending the rest of eternity with Baekhyun in the heavens.

And even if he did not marry someone and did not bear any _mark_ , when he dies, he will be a star; Baekhyun is a child of the moon. This is how cruel life is. This is how cruel _love_ is. If it was not you who get destroyed, it will be the people you love.

_“Then you should consider yourself lucky. Blessed, even. That you were able to be with him in his earthly days.”_

“I wish they would take me. Take me _first_ instead,” Baekhyun begs again, clamping his mouth with one hand and groping his chest with the other. The midnight wind does not help in numbing the shards pierced in his heart.

_“Child, I cannot bear the pain of seeing you like this. But we are bounded by our nature.”_

“I understand,” Baekhyun murmurs with a tone of melancholic concession that he always have after begging for his mother to take him back. His words are muffled by his palms but his pain is screaming. “What I did is unacceptable in the eyes of everyone in the heavens. I cannot go back in the sky.”

_“They prohibit because they are scared. They do not understand what it means to love and so they will just burn and glow and exist for the rest of eternity without being truly alive. I am proud of you, my beautiful child, though you will have to endure this for the rest of your unending days.”_

Baekhyun lurches before allowing himself to fall, his back flat on the ground. The moonflowers cast their light beside his head, framing his face with their luminance. “All I want is to be with him, mother. Is it too much to ask?”

 _“Then be with him_.” In this world, a moon has no face. But Baekhyun can swear that his mother is eyeing him meaningfully. “ _I can see him and he is waiting for you in your towers.”_

Baekhyun tilts his chin up instinctively to confirm. His vision is limited because of the tears welling up on the lids and it does not help that he has a pair of small, almond eyes. But he sees it and even without the command of anything in the universe, his heart picks up speed. During the young days, it was a lovely thing to feel. But for the past six years, Baekhyun cries at the excruciating pain every time his heart slams against his chest. He sits upright in a tick of a second, trying to even his breathing as he does so. Baekhyun looks at him with longing eyes and a yearning heart – with the hope that his love can protect.

There, in one of the tallest towers of the castle of Temenos, is a man who stands in pride despite the cane in his hand. His _tries_ to stand straight despite his arched back. Hands firm and eyes hard, staring at the grandeur of the glowing moon. The breeze plays with his tousled hair that has now turned gray and white.

Another painful heartbeat and Baekhyun realizes what his King is seeing. Although the King’s eyes had started to lose clearer vision, the radiance of the moonflowers cannot be concealed for they shine as bright as the silvery stars at night. Without bidding farewell to his Mother Moon, Baekhyun sprints inside the castle, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Baekhyun climbs the stairs as fast as he could when he nearly bumps into one of the Royal Servants. “I’m sorry,” he says without looking.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” she speaks curtly but the Royal Consort is too preoccupied to mind her. “Your Highness, I just want to give you this necklace.”

“This is really not a good time. I apologize.” The Royal Consort continues to ascend. Little does he know that the servant followed him.

“It’s the Silvery Bead necklace given by one of the…”

Baekhyun grabs the box from her hands, he prays that his eyes do not give his pain away. “I will take it. Thank you very much.”

“Your Highness…”

Baekhyun does not hear anymore. He runs as fast as he could and by the time he reaches the door that leads to their bedchamber, he pauses and breathes in, composing himself. If anything, he must not let his King worry about him. That is the last thing that Baekhyun wants to do. He tries, with a futile attempt to wash away the pain on his face. He gathers all his strength with another deep breath, ignoring the dead weight inside his chest that gets heavier and heavier to carry and harder and harder to conceal as the _time_ passes by.

Baekhyun is greeted by a smell of hot cocoa when he opens the door. All the scented candles are alight, warming the room significantly. The glow of the moon outside their balcony helps killing the darkness. It seeps through their windows together with the waning brilliance of the moonflowers that are now deprived of pure tears.

“Chanyeol?” He asks, not because he does not see him standing in their balcony but because he loves calling his name – as if it will beckon his King to himself and protect him from the cruel hands of the ticking clock. Baekhyun walks toward him, looping his arms around his King’s chest as he closes in. His tears fall on their own accord as his face feels the thickening lump on the King’s back caused by the arching of his spine.

“ _Ya Amar,_ ” King Chanyeol speaks, voice hoarse and tired and tight. “I observed there are more moonflowers glowing tonight. Am I giving you a hard time yet again?”

Baekhyun’s lips tremble, burying his face more on the King’s back. He silences himself but the sobs come out anyway. There is no denying that King Chanyeol knew he has been crying all night. Baekhyun can lie but not the flowers that glow when they receive a pure drop of tear.

“You know,” King Chanyeol chuckles, “If I haven’t known the nature of the moonflowers, I would have gone outside every night to _enjoy_ their grandeur.”

“You always go out and see them every night, my King,”

“But not to enjoy them. I don’t enjoy your pain, my love. I… I apologize for…” King Chanyeol turns to him, securing him in his arms. His stance and posture worn off by time; his bones crack even with the smallest moves. He cannot even wear his crown anymore because it always falls off his head. He cups Baekhyun’s face with his hands, full of bulging veins and his skin is rough, wrinkled, and timeworn. He wills Baekhyun to look at him straight in the eyes. He smiles, a soft genuine one and that tears Baekhyun apart.

“Your Highness,” Baekhyun tries to speak but no words will come close.

“I understand,” King Chanyeol smiles at him. “…that I may have to go for a while and it hurts you. But you said you will be with me when it is your time, right?” The King plants a chaste kiss on his forehead and Baekhyun leans in. “Besides, Sehun will need you when I am away.”

“I know,” Baekhyun murmurs, gushes of breath coming out of his mouth instead of his words. “I will be with you when my time comes.”

It hurts. Baekhyun holds King Chanyeol tighter as he feels his own heart clenches inside hard. His eyes shut close at the overwhelming pain. It hurts this much because it is a lie. The first one he ever told his King. There is no way he can go back to the sky. He went down with the thoughts of spending eternity with him but even that has its cost. Baekhyun is doomed to be here forever.

It is funny and ridiculous for someone immortal like Baekhyun to be afraid of time when eternity is laid before his eyes. His beauty and his time will never rest.

 _But what does it profit_ , Baekhyun used to counter his thoughts. _To be alive when you see everyone you love age and die? What does it profit to finally have the world you want but lose your soul?_

“Stop crying now, my beautiful one,” King Chanyeol breathes in, leaning down to capture Baekhyun’s lips. The King’s lips are chapped and thin and delicate that Baekhyun has to end it a little too quickly lest he might destroy him. But it was altogether soft and sweet.

Baekhyun _tries_ to chuckle at that, despite the tears in his eyes. Their lips mere inches apart. King Chanyeol might be close to the edge of the other world but Baekhyun sees the youth in the eyes of his King and he smiles at that. He smiles because even Time is unable to steal his King’s lively eyes and young heart. “Beautiful? Don’t you see I’m fading, Your Grace?”

“A great poet once said,” King Chanyeol starts, bending to tease the corners of Baekhyun’s mouth. He breathes Baekhyun in like he is the most sought after flower in the Kingdom of Temenos. “You are beautiful because you let yourself to feel, and that is a brave thing indeed.”

“You don’t… Use. This charm. On me. Again,” Baekhyun laughs this time, eyes crinkling more in delight. “Too much!”

King Chanyeol is known for his grace, both in war and in love. It is one of those many, many things that captivated the child of the moon. His words are always like flowers in bloom – lovely and captivating; they flow like the silent gush of a stream – strong and persistent; and grow like a tree bearing fruit – old and wise.

“ _Ya Amar,_ ” King Chanyeol says in between his rasped giggles. “Will it be too much if I ask you for a dance?”

“A dance, my King?” Baekhyun asks incredulously. “It’s past midnight already. We should be –”

“I believe it is not wise for someone as beautiful as you to turn down a King’s offer?” The King teases and they both laugh. He uses the very same words when the days are still young – when he courted Baekhyun and every time, the child of the moon was being such a conservative pain in his ass. Grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and his cane, he starts walking toward the door, limping.

“Into the ballroom, really?”

“You don’t trust your _old man_ anymore?”

Baekhyun knows King Chanyeol meant is as a joke but he trembles at the very word. “Of course, I do, Your Grace,”

The walk to the ballroom two flights down is tantalizingly sluggish. Baekhyun is ahead of King Chanyeol, always one step down, facing his King to assist him with every step. His hand holds King Chanyeol’s while the other holds the wooden cane. It does not help that he hears his King grunting here and there because of muscle pains.

“Allow me, Your Grace,” Baekhyun starts, rolling his eyes disdainfully. “To starve the architect of this palace to death so that I might avenge you when something happens as you descend this one hell of a staircase.”

King Chanyeol laughs loudly at that, stopping completely to crouch down a little and clap both of his hands in glee. It is a raspy and throaty laugh but it is music to Baekhyun’s ears just the same. “Baek,” he tries to utter between his giggles. “You told me that a hundredth time. Why is he still alive?”

“Do Kyungsoo is an amazing person,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes again but his lips twitch in playful smile. “Do not get me wrong. I just hope he was able to devise something so walking around the palace will be easier for you.”

“So you don’t want him dead, then?” King Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, teasing. “I am seeing a similarity between the two of you. I just could not quite point it out yet,”

“Well,” Baekhyun shrugs, “Aside from the fact that we hate each other, I don’t know anything else that we could possibly share.”

“There’s something about your eyes…”

“Excuse me!” Baekhyun is almost shouting, cutting King Chanyeol’s words. The King steps back a little in shock before laughing again. “My eyes are not of an owl!”

“Are you shouting at your King?” He feigns anger.

“I am a King as much as you are, Your Grace.” There is seriousness in Baekhyun’s words but his volume goes significantly lower.

“Ahh, I keep on forgetting, my love. You were with me in battle and yo –”

“That is not the argument in there, _Chanyeol_. And besides, you told me we are equal in power.”

“That’s right, my beautiful one,” King Chanyeol smiles, tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s. “I thought… I would never hear you admit that you are a king as much as I am.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, cringing as he hears the words. It is true that King Chanyeol proclaimed in the whole kingdom after the Dark Ages of War, that Temenos have will have two Kings. King Chanyeol is because of birth right while _King_ Baekhyun is because of privilege. Because the child of the moon is married to the King but more than that, he has helped the Temesian Army to advance strategically, ending the forty years war of the Twelve Kingdoms and bringing victory to Temenos.

However, Baekhyun does not see himself more than a consort – a married man to a King. “I hate to remind you of that, my King. I merely use that as an advantage in… certain… situations…” Baekhyun stutters.

The King is full of smiles and laughter tonight. “Situations like… winning an argument, is that it? I can see that.”

“Going back to the Great Architect, Your Highness,” Baekhyun diverts. “Truth be told, there’s something about his eyes of an owl that will surely haunt me forever if I did end his life. I don’t like the way he looks at me. Those orbs…” Indeed, there is something eerie about Kyungsoo, The Great Architect who redesigned the palace of Temenos. There is something unearthly about the man that Baekhyun cannot quite explain.

Chanyeol snorts. “You’re scared of him. I still remember how you will shake and swallow hard whenever he is in the same room.” The King leans closer and whispers, “But let’s keep this little secret… He is afraid of you too.”

“Your Grace!” Baekhyun huffs, like an adult reprimanding a child for saying something obscene. “I am not afraid of that big dic… owl! And why would he be afraid of me? I wish no one, no harm.”

“Dic… what?” King Chanyeol incredulously laughs. “Baekhyun, your language never ceases to amaz… amuse me.” He gives him a meaningful look, biting his lip so not another giggle will come out. “He says something about your eyes too. He says tha–”

“Your Highness, I…” Baekhyun feigns taking a deep breath to suppress his laughter and confusion. “Please, I would really appreciate it if we go away as far as possible from this damned staircase. Why does this have to be this steep and spirally?”

King Chanyeol starts to descend again but taking his time in each flight. He gathers his breath and wipes his sweat beads forming on his forehead. “As I remember, you said you love these stairs. How it twists to our satisfaction so the multitude below would always want to anticipate our walk – giving them a small glance of us at the top flight, arousing curiosity, then slowly revealing us as we descend. You even want them to be carpeted in a rich crimson cloth.”

“That was before,” Baekhyun tightens his hold on King Chanyeol’s hand. “And besides, it was really a good idea to put carpet. That way it will not be too slid…dish.”

“Slidish?”

“Slipperish, Your Grace,” Baekhyun counters too quickly. “Slippery, I mean.”

“I thought you love marbles? That’s why I ordered for all the palace stairs to be marbled.”

“That was a stupid desire and it was more senseless that I brought it up to you. Anyway, let’s get you to the ballroom as soon as possible, Your Grace. I might really have to end Do Kyungsoo’s life if you die here.”

“What’s the bother?” The King chuckles. “I am to die, anyway.”

“Then let’s have you an honorable death,” Baekhyun puckers his lips in annoyance. _Twenty-seven freaking flights more._ “Imagine how the kingdom can live with that knowing that you die in a staircase.”

The last steps of the marble staircase shimmer as the moonlight caresses them. It is like his mother moon is playing a soundless piano, with her silvery white fingers in the notes of the stairs.

“Would you rather that I die in a battlefield, _Ya Amar_?”

The stillness cloaks them before Baekhyun can find his voice to answer. When he does, it is as quiet as the rustling leaves outside. “I would rather I die first than to witness your burial.”

“You know, I was thinking,” King Chanyeol speaks loudly because he did not hear Baekhyun’s last spoken words – which the child of the moon is grateful for. “We should throw a big feast, invite the nobility from other lands. Prince Sehun is in his prime already. It is just right for him to be crowned the next King.”

Baekhyun’s lips immediately split into a wide smile. Prince Sehun is Chanyeol’s only son in one of the royal concubines. He is not a child of Baekhyun but he is the closest he would ever have as a son. The next crowned prince told him that he does not trust anyone else more than him. The child of the moon’s heart blooms with joy and pride.

“Our Sehunnie will be the next King. I am sure Temenos will be in great hands. How about we… Your Grace?” Baekhyun halts, his words and his steps because he does not like the restraints in his King’s eyes. Restraint and pain and exhaustion.

Baekhyun understands. King Chanyeol stepping down means acceptance. The King stepping down means the king bowing down in the power of Time. Both of them are not ready. _Who will ever be prepared for this?_

The two of them sigh in relief when they step onto the last flight. The ballroom is the last room in the right wing. No more words were spoken between them but their intertwined hands say just as much. _Love_ but still far from _acceptance that they have to let go soon_.

The massive golden doors, framed by the tall Corinthian columns, greet them in silence as they walk closer. Once inside, King Chanyeol hurriedly walks to the golden dais to part the curtains so the light can come in, his cane thumping loudly against the wooden floors. Baekhyun operates on the psaltery, bewitching it with some little magic so it will play by itself.

The silence is defeated when a beautiful melody played. A harp, a guitar, and a lyre echo in the hall. Even the darkness drowns at the pouring of the silver light. Baekhyun gazes outside the window, regarding his Mother Moon with a pained smile. King Chanyeol smiles too, his perfect teeth gleaming. His eyes are bright amidst the tousle of his grey hair.

Without more words spoken, they meet in the middle of the room. Instinctively, King Chanyeol lets go of his cane, leaving it abandoned on one of the pillars, he grasps Baekhyun’s waist and pulls him closer for support – not just for his stance and balance but for the setting of his own sun. This way, the King knows and understands that he is not alone.

The child of the moon willingly obliges and closes the gap between them, snaking his arms around his King’s neck delicately and leaning his forehead onto his.

“I miss this,” the King inhales, carving Baekhyun’s scent in his mind and heart and soul forever.

“I miss you.”

“Do you remember how lost you look when you first entered this hall, _Ya Amar_? How… your silver eyes glint amidst the crowd?” King Chanyeol teases, his rough hand travelling to hold Baekhyun’s face.

“I do, Your Grace,” Baekhyun leans in for a soft kiss, feeling the fragility of the King’s lips, he trembles at the electricity travelling his veins. He waits another moment longer before speaking again. “I was looking for the love of my life at the time. How about you? Do you remember the very first words you spoke to me?” He challenges, his swollen eyes crinkling in delight.

King Chanyeol deems that it is his turn to initiate a kiss before answering. He starts with Baekhyun’s forehead, then his button of a nose before capturing his lips. The King’s breaths are raspier but he seems to be enjoying himself.

Despite the familiarity, Baekhyun still feels the hairs standing all over his body when the King bites his lip and puts pressure on his mouth with his tongue. Baekhyun forgets the meaning of restraint as he sighs loudly when the King’s hand travels his shoulder and starts massaging.

“If anything,” Baekhyun whimpers in pleasure, his words muffled by the King’s passionate lips. “I would think that you forgot the words you –”

“I asked if you are looking for something,” King Chanyeol pauses but his lips remain just as close, it brushes against Baekhyun’s as he speaks. “That I can show you the whole palace if you allow me. I can give you the whole kingdom if you accept me and that I can give you the world if you love me.”

“And that Your Grace,” Baekhyun smiles like a child in love. “… gave way to your identity as the crowned prince. For no one speaks so ambitiously in the whole Kingdom of Temenos. No one swears in the name of their Kingdom like that with so much elegance.”

King Chanyeol leans back a little so they can see each other’s faces. “I believe I have shown you the palace. I have given you my Kingdom…”

Baekhyun’s smile widens at such sweet words. “And you have given me _your_ world, Your Grace.” The King is true to his words and Baekhyun could not ask for more. He leans yet again for another sweet kiss. “Don’t tell me otherwise.”

King Chanyeol smiles though it did not reach his eyes. Soon enough, Baekhyun is stepping into the direction of his king, their bodies swaying at the song almost forgotten. He lets King Chanyeol lead the dance, galloping and waltzing across the hall. The King presses Baekhyun closer to him, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Baekhyun leans on him the way he did back in the days when the King is the source of his strength. Now, the time is able to turn the tables around.

King Chanyeol is his strength. Because Baekhyun needs Chanyeol more than the king would ever need anyone. For the king has everything that anyone could ever ask: a palace to live in, royal clothes to wear, feasts at his table, a concubine who could give him an heir to the throne, and all the power to command his people to do the desires of his heart. King Chanyeol was never lacking. A conqueror both in battle and love.

“I could have not done anything without you, _Ya Amar_. You are a King to this kingdom as I am. You freed us when we are on the verge of losing into captivity.” King Chanyeol continues to gallop weakly in the dance floor as he whispers the words. Baekhyun may not be looking at the king but he knows that his gaze is far away. So far that he is seeing the younger days, when Baekhyun fought side by side with him, when they celebrated for years for their triumph and sovereignty.

“I am nothing without you, Your Grace,” Baekhyun counters quickly. “And… I can’t be a king. For I am nothing but a selfish man.”

King Chanyeol huffs. “Sacrificing yourself and standing by my side as we rage war to free my people is indeed a _selfish_ act.”

“I could care less about neither the people nor this Kingdom,” Baekhyun responds. “You are the reason why I fought. I didn’t care much about who died as long as you stay alive, my King. Indeed, a _selfish motivation_.”

“So tell me, _Ya Amar_ ,” King Chanyeol sways the both of them in a gentle swoosh. “All those you showed our people are just a pretense? I doubt it.”

Baekhyun smiles. “I thank you, Your Grace, for not doubting my sincerity to _your_ people. I have grown to know your heart. I know you love them like a father who loves his children.”

“You love them too and that’s the heart of this matter. I would not call it selfish.”

“You see, my King,” Baekhyun tries to paint a picture as they gallop slowly across the hall. They have reached the other end without them knowing. “If you are a farmer, I don’t think I would rage against the other Kingdoms to protect you. We could just run away together. I could care less if a king dies in that battle.”

“Why is it that the precious child of the moon has always something to say?” King Chanyeol stops at his track to comment. His playful, irritated voice makes Baekhyun laugh. “If bickering is a crime, I would…”

“You would have my head in your plate, Your Grace?”

“No,” the King inhales deeply, “I would have my court change the laws of this Kingdom.”

“What?” Baekhyun stares at him incredulously, stepping back a little. “You must be madly in love! Change the laws of this Kingdom into what?”

King Chanyeol grins. “I would change the laws of this Kingdom so you, Byun Baekhyun, will be pardoned of any crimes.”

“The Kingdom would think I will be starting an uprising if you do that,” he chuckles, “That’s dangerous for all of us, my King.”

“An uprising?” King Chanyeol huffs again. “My people will be more than glad to join your side than to join my army. They see you as a hero of Temenos.”

“You’re funny, Chanyeol. Why would they do that?”

“Well,” Baekhyun feels King Chanyeol shrugging, “Why would _you_ do it to begin with?”

“Who says I’m up for uprising? I’m just saying, we can’t let people think that because of your laws, my King.”

“What about you?” King Chanyeol resumes his weak steps, dancing to the tune of the soft melody. “What laws would you like to change?”

“I’d like to change to laws of Time. The laws of Heaven too,” Baekhyun’s tone is hopeful and pained altogether. “That anyone loved by the child of the moon and bear his mark will be eternal as he is. That way my King, I will never have to fear of losing you.”

King Chanyeol does not respond for a long moment. He hums to the tune as his feet glide and guide Baekhyun’s steps. With their tangled bodies, they sway and sway and turn and waltz as if doing that will put a safe distance between the King and the Time. It is when they are both breathy that King Chanyeol stops and leans to one of the pillars.

“What am I going to do?” King Chanyeol whispers so quietly that if Baekhyun has not been this close, he would not make out of the words. “I’m scared.”

 _No. No. No. No. Not in front of him, please. Hold yourself together Baekhyun._ The child of the moon mentally screams for the tears will soon gush. “Me too, Your Grace. I am, too.” He wills himself to speak despite the trembling of his voice. He has to speak to assure the King that even if it is _impossible_ that things will be alright, he is not alone in facing the setting of the sun. He will never be alone in watching his world collapsing around him, not even alone in dealing with the dead weight of the hands of the clock closing at his throat.

King Chanyeol can never be alone because even if Baekhyun tries to run away, he feels every stab of the ticking clock. The child of the moon is hurting just as much as the King of Temenos.

“Remember me, _Ya Amar_ ,” King Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in the eyes, his thumb circling his cheek before he kneels, slowly. His hands clasping together and he utters his prayer. “Even when I am on the other side of time. Please, I beg of you…”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun almost ripped his heart apart at the sight. If there are moonflowers around, Baekhyun is sure that it will light as bright as his Mother Moon for his tears stream down again, gushing from his eyes.

“Baekhyun,” King Chanyeol wails, his labored breaths echoing in the hall, his sobs stabbing his heart painfully. “I don’t… I don’t want to leave yet. I’m…”

Baekhyun kneels too, gathering the dwindling frame of his King in his arms. “Chanyeol,” when all else fails, even _words_ , the child of the moon promised to always have his King’s name on his lips.

“I apologize for being selfish, my love. But I need you. I cannot do this alone.” King Chanyeol whimpers. His hands are crumpling Baekhyun’s tunic, afraid that if he lets go, it will be the last time he will hold the one he loves.

“Ssshhh,” Baekhyun cuts him off, also tightening his hold. He does not want to hear it. He just cannot. It will make it more concrete and more irreversible. Baekhyun _declares_ the words. Even if he will completely lose his light to witness King Chanyeol’s burial. Even if it will shatter him to pieces to be there as the King utters his last breath. Even if it will render him completely lifeless for the rest of eternity after his death. Baekhyun _declares the words._ “I will never leave your side.”

“Baekhyun,” King Chanyeol speaks once more amidst his sobs. “Will you… will you promise your King… will you promise me to take care of our Sehun and be with him as he rules Temenos?”

Baekhyun puts a gap between them so the King would see the sincerity of his answers. However, he does not like the look on King Chanyeol’s face, the unfamiliar restraint and fear are there clouding his eyes. _Is there anything that I need to know?_ Baekhyun wants to ask. _Is there anything that I should protect Sehun from?_ _Will there be anyone wanting to steal the crown and the throne from the Prince?_

“I will my King. To honor my duty as your consort of this Kingdom. Your son – _our_ son is well taken care of.” He says with a firm tone of finality.

King Chanyeol leans in again to plant a long and passionate kiss, his face still wet from the downpour of his tears. “Remember, _Ya Amar_ , despite everything that happened between us, I love you more than I could ever love myself and this Kingdom. You are my palace. You are my home.”

“And you are mine.”

“ _Ya Amar._ ” The King struggles to inhale a lungful of air, even with those two words, Baekhyun can hear the agonizing plead. “Please, stay with Sehun. He needs you now that I, _soon_ , will be gone.”

Despite the weak voice when Baekhyun speaks, the undertone warning is present. “If you are afraid that Sehun is in danger of losing his crown, I will make sure that will not happen.”

“He will not lose his crown. I trust you.”

With another passionate and heated kiss that left Baekhyun’s lips ringing after the contact, he looks at the King straight in the eyes. “No one can touch King Sehun under my watch. The Great Kingdom of Temenos will be as grand as the days we fought for it.”

King Chanyeol’s eyes are closed when he smiles and lean onto Baekhyun. “I owe you my life, _Ya Amar._ And the Kingdom’s debt to you will never be paid.”

“Then if it will bring you peace, I shall receive my payment when I deem it due and shall receive no more from this Kingdom.”

King Chanyeol kisses his tears away. “Thank you for staying with me, in this battle that I cannot win.”

“It is a pleasure and an honor to stay with my King.” _Even if it hurts so much_. “I’ll stay.”

***

“Have you arranged the treaties for the Kingdoms in the south? Your father waits for their responses.” Baekhyun squints at the gleam of the sunlight. His pony slowly picks up speed as they descend the mountain side.

The royal party will just be in time for the grand dinner – the start of the feast that will probably last for a month. Despite the busy schedule, with Baekhyun overseeing most of the events, he took the Crowned Prince in the mountain. Baekhyun wanted the crowned prince to go with him in a hunt and for him to _witness something_. The Royal Consort leads the way back.

“I will have their response at the end of the first full moon. For the trading systems, my father is not in a hurry. The Kingdoms will do anything we desire. A royal consort such as yourself need not to worry,” the crowned prince ruffles his black mane hair like a child he once was, his boyish smile flitting across his face.

Baekhyun regards him meaningfully. Prince Sehun is indeed in his prime now. It seems like it was just almost yesterday when the young prince will cling onto Baekhyun’s short legs so he will be where the Royal Consort is. Even his father, the King, cannot stop him.

“I can hear your father in your words, Prince Sehun,” Baekhyun chuckles lightly. He holds onto his rein tight as the horses slide down. “Swearing in the name of your Kingdom? How sure are we that another attack will not commence? We created another tension by closing our doors on the export of iron and copper.”

Baekhyun has known the Crowned Prince long enough for him to be irritated at the playful comments. This is the charm that he has that captivates the diplomats and nobilities of the Kingdoms. His words hold too much weight despite his childish flamboyance. A charm that he and his father shares.

“The Southeners knew the price of –” Prince Sehun stops and signals the royal guards following their trail to halt, his right hand raised, tensed. They have reached the edge of a cliff. The setting of the sun cracks colors yellow, orange, pink, and blue that taint the clear sky. The light is almost blinding, but it cannot hide the sight below. It does not help that a loud hum from a distance below can be heard. Baekhyun smiles to himself.

The royal consort and the crowned prince, with a significant distance from the party, lurch forward. Stones are crunching and falling over the chasm as the ponies scoot closer to the edge.

“Be careful, this chasm has claimed some lives.”

“What is this?” Prince Sehun’s gasp of surprise and awe is audible.

“Don’t tell me that you forgot,” Baekhyun smiles, pride in his silver eyes, as they look down. “Your father loves to flaunt. It is supposed to be a surprise for the day of your coronation. But…”

“Your Highness,” Prince Sehun speaks curtly but his tone is rather grave. Baekhyun knows him long enough to know that there is something _wrong_ when Sehun distances himself by the use of court formalities. Like Baekhyun meant nothing to the prince but just as another member of the court. “Do you know what this means?” He looks at Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

They both look down at the multitude below. Thousands of people in clusters; some gathering the stones, some climbing the mass of piled, gigantic rocks, some are chiseling the concrete to give it angles. Their tents are like mushroom sprouting everywhere. From up above, there seems to be a hazy smoke below as the footfalls of thousands of men disturbs the sand. Two mountainous piles of rock stand proudly, slowly taking shape.

The building started a few full moons ago that half of mountainous piles of rocks has been polished and chiseled. Prince Sehun can see the similarity of his jaw to one of those statues they are creating, and he wonders if the royal consort knows about the other design.

Baekhyun knows, however, what it means. It means a succession will be in order soon. But more than that, it means King Chanyeol will finally leave _his side_.

“Yes,” Baekhyun smiles again, struggling to hide his pain. The pride in his eyes is replaced by something more melancholic. “… and we are nothing but proud of you, son. This is to honor you as …”

“No! And you as what?” Prince Sehun counters too quickly. His eyes scream danger and Baekhyun feels it. Their gazes are locked at each other, both trying to gauge and understand. “You don’t understand what this means for you and me and the Kingdom, Your Highness.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun is uneasy and alarmed. He shifts on his ponies. “You are scaring me.” His eyes travel from the crowned prince down to the laborers then back at him again. “I suppose I should say that this is not a feedback that I was expecting. Don’t you want it?”

The crowned prince sighs, restrain evident on the way his chest raises and falls. He backs off, not wanting to see the statues anymore. “Baekhyun, you are the closest to me than anyone in this Kingdom. I trust you more than I trust my real mother, or even the King himself!”

“Then tell me what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks. “We can halt the labour right at this moment if that is your desire, _Your Highness_. Are you afraid of the other Kingdoms disapproving you as the King?”

“I am not scared. Are you?”

“I’m more afraid of the rumors at court that certain nobilities want to depose you. Surely, you understand the meaning of such grandeur display.”

Prince Sehun nods, his eyes narrowing into slits. “To be powerful is to look powerful.” His horse moves closer to the party, Baekhyun’s still face the multitude below. The Prince gives him a side glance. “My desire is for you to _understand_ what this means for the Kingdom. Everything will change once the King is gone, I don’t want you regretting anything.”

“I am not sure about regret, for you know how much I love the King,” Baekhyun admits, his eyes down. He moves his rein and the horse turns to where the royal party is. “But I have talked to your father. I will remain in Temenos and make sure that you are…”

“I doubt it,” Prince Sehun sighs.

“Don’t you ever worry about anything. I will not let anyone touch you or your crown while I am here. Believe it or not.”

“Let’s go,” the Prince commands and the royal guards part ways for him to pass.

Standing at the top of a cliff, Baekhyun feels like he is looking down at the grandeur of the sun. He almost laughs at how he can mock the glorious star and triumph over the reigning of the moon and the darkness. But the setting of the sun found a way to mock him back. Each time the sun sets, King Chanyeol is moving closer to the other side of the world.

The way back to the castle has been an easy path despite the waning brilliance of the sun. Laughter, jokes, and puns are exchanged between the Crowned Prince, the Royal Consort, and the royal guards.

“Your Highness,” one soldier screams. “Why is nine afraid of seven?”

“Is this question for me or for your next King?” Baekhyun asks, hiding his glee in a serious tone. He feels much better and so does the Prince. Indeed, today is too festive to sulk about the future.

“For you, the Royal Consort, Your Highness.”

“Hmn,” Baekhyun scratches his head as if to think. “Maybe because seven is smaller than nine?” He looks up and sees his Mother Moon. His mother must be so proud that he is able to answer such triv –

“Pfft!” Prince Sehun almost chokes at his laughter and so are the guards around them. “Why should someone big be afraid of someone small, Your Highness?”

Baekhyun looks confused, his eyes travelling from the prince to a guard then to another guard. “Haven’t you heard the wise words? Though the ships are so large and are driven by the strong winds, they are guided by a very small rudder wherever the will of the pilot directs.”

The laughter echoes in the clearing. Baekhyun does not comprehend but he knows he is shaming himself as he feels the heat travels on his cheek. He is sure how red he is but he thanks the cloaking darkness for hiding it.

“You are overthinking again, Your Highness,” Prince Sehun is blatantly laughing his heart out. “Just take it easy.”

“One more sound,” Baekhyun whispers. “And I’ll have the heads of those who are laughing in a stick.” He is not sure how the others from behind them heard but he is grateful that it goes silent. “So tell me, why is nine afraid of seven?”

The silence answers him instead and the footfalls of the hooves and chirping of the night birds. Prince Sehun too, is silent – daring the other soldiers to know the weight of the words of the Royal Consort.

Baekhyun looks back and points to one of the soldiers on the side of the path, “Answer me, you there!”

“Yo…your highness?” The soldier swallows a lump, his eyes like those of a prey in front of a predator but Baekhyun knows it is all a front to ad dramatic effects. “Forgive me Your Highness… but can I have my death wish before I answer you please tell my wife and my fourteen loving kids that I love them so much that I died an honorable death from the hands of our beloved hero the royal consort because I answered a trivia he failed to answer, nine is afraid of seven because seven eight nine,” the soldier speaks, forgetting all about the punctuation marks.

“What?” Baekhyun screeches, his pitch significantly higher than that of a female singer in the castle. The once silent clearing become a wonderful cacophony of screams and jabs and laughter and claps. “I wish we are always like this. Just… just this _free_ ,” the royal consort looks at the prince with a sad smile before gaining speed again.

Prince Sehun smiles at him, looking like a little boy that he once was, though his once innocent eyes are replaced with something close to despondency. “I desire the same.”

***

"I shall pour more moonflower essence, Your Highness."

Baekhyun waves his hand as a response. His eyes are closed and he sinks deeper in the tub; his lips tasting the hot lake water full of rose and moonflower essentials. If he can only breathe under water, Baekhyun would want to stay in there forever.

The second day of feast for Prince Sehun's coronation will be in four hours. The Royal Consort is supposed to have his usual afternoon nap before the grand event but his thoughts are taking him in places he does not want to be in. He cannot go out in the garden because the sun is still in its glory. His tears will be nothing but a speck of dust.

So the Royal Consort finds his way in the bathhouse. The last place he would be in if he ran out of his first options. Because had it not been for the moist in his face and steam from the hot pool, he will not be able to explain his tears - not that he has to explain everything to the royal servants.

This is it. King Chanyeol will step down. _Few more hours_. Baekhyun feels like he is about to jump off the cliff. It is not that he is afraid to fall – _he fell already_. But the anxiety and dread gnawing his insides raw and swollen as he scoots closer is getting too much. It overpowers his senses to the extent that he just really wants to jump – the only thing is, it cannot do more than paralyze his whole body and suffer physical pain _forever_.

"Take me first. I beg of you," Baekhyun prays but his words come out as soft bubbles that surface in the water. "I can't bear this alone. Take me first."

For a moment, he thinks of the trade, the tension in the southern kingdoms, the crowned prince, noble families seeking to destroy the royal line, the conspiracies circulating to dethrone Prince Sehun.

What would be of Temenos if King Chanyeol steps down? What would be of Baekhyun if King Chanyeol leaves? Baekhyun longs to be drowned in the lake water. But unfortunately for him – _as always_ , he is being eaten alive by the tidal waves of his own questions, pain, decisions, doubts, and uncertainties. Who is Baekhyun without Chanyeol?

"Your Highness," the royal servant returns, with a pail of smoking water which holds the flower extracts. "I would advise that you lathe in these rich oils, my King. But I would understand if you..."

"Can you do it?"

"Huh," the royal servant is taken aback. Her eyes are wide at the response. "D... do you want to, my King?"

"Please," Baekhyun smiles. Under normal circumstances, the royal consort would have initiated to do it himself. He does not like to be touched except perhaps by King Chanyeol. The royal consort does not like to be served like he is a lamb that will be offered to an altar. Today is different. The past few years had been different. He feels too tired to even breathe.

The royal servant smiles, then, after being reassured. She beckons the Royal Consort to stand up to which Baekhyun willingly obliges. The water ripples violently as he does so, the lake water now reaching up to his knees. The royal consort should not be ashamed of anything but he immediately regrets asking for lathing when he sees her blushing deeply. He focuses on other things. Like her neck… _necklace_? His eyes widen as he watch her with intent. A necklace of silver pearls around the servant’s neck. Silver in a servant seems like a contradiction.

Baekhyun shudders when the wind hugs his bare body and he immediately seeks the warm caress of the steaming lake water and the rich oils. “Tell me your name, young lady.” His heart races for no comprehensible reasons.

“Miyen, Your Highness,” she curtsies formally as she approaches the water. The hem of her white robe clinging to her legs as she walks toward him. For a young lady such as herself, she has an impeccable talent of carrying the wooden pail and balancing herself on an uneven ground. When she nears, she bows again, her smile surprisingly gentle and innocent. She crouches down to squeeze a black sponge where the oil seeps through. “It will be hot, Your Highness. But it might help you to calm your nerves and ease your tension.”

“Who says I am tensed?”

“Well, uhm,” Miyen stutters. “Everyone… everybody can see you have been frazzled for the past few _years_ , my King.”

Baekhyun almost staggers back. He wants to slap himself for being so obvious – no wonder the rumors are getting louder. A dying king and a weak consort. What would Sehun be? “Miyen,” he says, as if he is testing waters and flames. “Your name is surprisingly foreign, but not your face and certainly not the necklace you are wearing. Where did you get that?”

“Oh! I thought you knew,” she gasps in surprise.

“How would I know the whereabouts of a _servant_?”

“Did you forget about last night, _Your Highness_?”

“I do remember everything about last night.” How could Baekhyun forget the promises he gave to his King. “But I don’t remember anything involving you. I will ask you again. Where did you get that necklace?”

Miyen never removes her beam. She reaches first to his neck, gently squeezing the sponge to release the oil and lathe to the royal consort’s skin. She feels him trembling under her touch. She is not sure, however, if it is from the cold outside or his ice inside. “Very well, then. This necklace is about you…”

She leaves the words hanging. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he overwhelms himself with her kneading. This is definitely what he needs. Her thumbs run a pressure down on his neck, before her palms work on his collar bones. He feels the static of her skilled hands. So warm and reassuring. So unworldly.

Baekhyun should not have opened his eyes because he finally staggers back when he did. His heart jumps to his throat when he sees. “Wh... what happened to… your eyes?”

Miyen just blinks, intentionally widening her eyes, a grin is slowly flitting across her face. “What’s wrong with my eyes, my King?”

“You should… your eyes should be…”

“You are not the first one to choose this path, _Baekhyun_. Surely, you understand.” There is a quick change from her subservient tone to a regal one; commanding, firm, and superior.

 _“_ What?” _Silver beads_. _Silver necklace. For the silver children of the moon_. Baekhyun gasps and even before he knows it, he is grabbing Miyen, his grip strong and firm. It must have hurt her for her arms are getting pale but she shows no signs of defending. “Who are you?” Baekhyun’s own silver eyes slit dangerously. “Tell me the truth.”

Miyen just smirks at him. “Of course,” she curtsies despite being held, her head bowing down. “In this world, you are my king and I am nothing but a servant. I must answer to you. But we are of the same blood. Of the same line, _brother_.”

Baekhyun’s thoughts race as fast as his heart quickens. His audible gasps and his wide eyes scream nothing but disbelief and danger. _There cannot be children of the moon wandering here on earth_. “What are you doing here? Since when were you here? Haven’t you thought of the consequences? Why did you fall?”

“One at a time, _brother_. I can answer only one at a time.” Miyen laughs boisterously.

Baekhyun tightens his hold, staring intently on her silver eyes. _It cannot be. Not her too._ “Then answer _one at a time._ I have spoken of my questions.”

“I fell four thousand years ago and you were nothing but a tiny dust yet to be formed in the universe. I understand and I forgive you for not recognizing me.”

Baekhyun’s thoughts willingly summon knowledge from his history education. “Four thousand years ago, that must be the age of…”

“I reigned as Queen, too. Enjoyed the things that you are enjoying now.”

“No wonder,” Baekhyun whispers. He is reminded of this particular young girl, always standing tall despite being a servant. This girl who knows so much of court formalities and language like she is a royal herself. This servant whom he always meet at the royal corridor at the most unexpected of nights. “How come you end as a servant now?”

“You will see for yourself why. And how. But must we come to that?”

“The King grew tired of you, I suppose,” Baekhyun mocks, but he trembles as he speaks the words. He does not understand the sudden shame and resentment he feels towards someone who is supposed to be a blood-related to him. But Baekhyun is starting to feel suspicious and he has learned well enough that his instincts mean something.

“I suppose, yes. The kings of this earth do grow tired of immortal beings such as ourselves. As much as I like scribes for they make accounts of our existence, they are a danger to our kind.”

“What are you talking about?”

“A world of mortal men would not accept a Queen who does not age. Imagine their grandchildren seeing me as exactly as I was seventy years ago,” Miyen speaks with low voice but with much vigor. “Oh, not to mention their mothers and the fathers who witness me reign with their King.”

“You’ve been here for a long time and you did not bother coming to me? As you said, I am King in this world and you must answer to me.”

“I came to you last night. I gave you the other necklace. But…” Miyen’s silver eyes widen in a fake shock, her gasp adding to her mock. “You were busy running to a dying King.”

Baekhyun almost slaps her face, had it not been for his restraint to halt his hand midair. “I can have your tongue cut right at this moment. I am your King.”

“Oh, I do answer to you, _Your Grace_. But forgive me, only to the matters of this world. As we have both agreed, you are a King. But only to this world. Besides, I do not deem that our previous encounters in the bathhouse are pivotal. I have to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Baekhyun’s ears are ringing and he can now feel the pressure of her gaze on her. Her silver eyes warn him of lethal.

“The right time, that I can claim the throne again.”

Baekhyun smirks instinctively despite his body and mind screaming fear. Anger rises in his heart, bile on his throat. “If you have plans of deposing the King and alter the line of succession, abandon it. I won’t have mercy for such treachery. Even if you are related to me. _Sister_.”

“Oh! I do not need to dethrone the King. Time will do that for us. As for altering the line of succession, there is really no need to do that. Prince Sehun is the only legitimate child of the King.”

“Then there is no way you can worm yourself inside the royal line. As I have said, abandon all your fantasies of reigning _again_.”

“There is a way. I can marry the Prince or…”

“No,” Baekhyun spits. He pushes her, hard. She staggers back but her devilish grin never left her beautiful face. “We can’t let a servant marry the crowned prince. What would they think of him?”

“You think so lowly of me. Why is that? I was queen once.”

“Four thousand years ago, yes. But in this period, you are _just a servant_. You will do nothing in this Kingdom, except perhaps, stir the nobilities in dethroning the prince.”

“And you with him. We don’t have to go that far, do we brother? And do not fret about it. I made sure your name is not tainted the way the name of that weakling was.” Miyen says, shrugging her shoulders. “And don’t you want to save yourself?”

Red is a color to be seen but he felt it instead, his face heating. “You. Are. Talking. To. My. Son,” he enunciates clearly. “Death is the punishment for treason. Surely, as a queen _once_ , you’ve come to know that.”

“But I will never see death,” Miyen smiles. “The same goes for you.”

“Which makes the punishment for you more interesting. I am warning you again. Lay a hand against the King or the Crowned Prince, I will have your body burn under the sun. If any harm befalls them, even if it is not your own doing, I will make you accountable.” The royal consort almost smiles when he sees the fear in her eyes.

“Very well,” Miyen gulps. She walks, like a predator would its prey. “However, can you not see yourself in the same circumstance that I am right now? Don’t you want to save yourself, brother?”

“I do not need saving.”

“Yes, I remember,” Miyen nods, feigning sympathy. “In fact, I’ve heard of you wanting to die. Begging our dear Mother Moon to take you back. Well, bad news for all of us. Once you go down, you taint yourself and consider yourself illegitimate to enter the gates of heavens. And sooner or later, illegitimate, and unfit to be King even in this world.”

“I didn’t go here for royalty.”

“Of course. You came down for love,” Miyen smiles sweetly but her words are nothing but bane. “Well, I am different and I came here to rule.”

“Prince Sehun will not marry you for any reason you might have. He might believe that you are a child of the moon like me but in the eyes of the people, you are nothing but a royal servant. It does not help anyone’s reputation to even have your name in the same sentence with the true royals. What a shame.”

“But you can marry me,” she is almost begging and it makes Baekhyun’s skin crawl. “And together we could rule. Forever.”

“Rubbish!” Baekhyun spits and he hopes Miyen feels the disgust of her words. “I will not agree to such treachery.”

“I’m afraid,” Miyen walks closer to him, eyeing him from his head to his feet. “That is not a choice you have to make.”

Baekhyun’s fists curl in rage. He steps closer too, challenging her. “You will never be Queen. As long as I am here in court and I will never leave.”

Miyen places her hand flat on his bare chest and it takes a great amount of strength for Baekhyun not to recoil. “I hope you don’t. But I am not so sure. With King Chanyeol stepping down… You can’t stop the nobilities for they are the ones feeding the power of the mortal Kings and Queens. Without them, the economy and even the monarch cannot function. They secure the throne of your beloved Prince.”

Baekhyun smirks in understanding yet his eyes scream hatred. “At this point in time, I am sure it is safe to assume that you have been one of those spreading rumors. So the noble men who are _our friends_ , may I remind you –”

“They are friends to the crown and not to your Prince,” Miyen slaps him with her words. “This is why any of them is unfit to rule. Power hungry. Imagine a world of children of the moon he…”

“We have a world. And it is up there. We were the ones who broke our laws so must bend our knee to follow _their rules_.”

Miyen steps back in grace that she has both as a child of the moon and a Queen. Her gaze never leaving Baekhyun’s eyes. “We broke the law. We can create them again. _Here_. If only you’ll be strong enough to take the risks.”

Heavy footfalls sound outside the doors of the pool. There are taps before a voice booms. “Announcing the arrival of King Chanyeol of Temenos.”

Baekhyun gathers his strength to hide his scornful expression towards the girl in front of her but the royal servant still has the audacity to speak. “Consider this proposal, Your Highness. You know where to find me,” she curtsies again before retreating at the back.

“ _Ya Amar_ ,” King Chanyeol steps in, his cane thumping against the wooden floor as he approaches. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Baekhyun heaves before smiling at his King. “Why, Your Highness? Are there any errands you want me to do?”

“No,” King Chanyeol returns his smile as he sits on one of the benches near the pool. “I just want to make sure everything is well with you. The preparation is burden, sometimes I wonder how I managed to get out of and recover from feasts.”

Baekhyun gets out of the pool with no shame to sit beside him. Lake water beads and steam decorate his pale body. “A king should not worry about anything right now.” Baekhyun’s cold hand presses the King’s cheek and beckons him to look.

“It’s hard not to worry at a time like this. But I thank you for your concern, my love.” King Chanyeol reaches down to plant a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s lips that linger for a long moment. The King’s hands knead his skin, applying pressure on the pulse points of his neck down to his shoulders then at the back.

Baekhyun heeds, his body completely surrendering to the heated touch. _Heat_. Tears come down unwillingly from his eyes as he begs for this warmth to remain and destroy the ice inside him. But even before Baekhyun can allow himself to be drowned from the kisses, the King presses something circular and metallic in his palms.

“What is this?” Baekhyun halts, leaning back to see. “ _A ring?_ ”

“Renewing of vows, _Ya Amar_.” King Chanyeol smiles sadly at him. “Could you give me your left hand?”

Baekhyun’s eyes start to swell and the tears fall in their own accord. “Why do you always make me this happy?”

“The things you do for the people you love.” King Chanyeol pulls the royal ring from Baekhyun’s finger and puts the new one. A gold circlet with a diamond chiseled into a crown. This looks grandeur compared to a plain diamond royalty ring with Chanyeol’s family crest.

“But why replace the older one?” Baekhyun asks as King Chanyeol brings his hand to his lips.

“You’ll understand later,” King Chanyeol beams at him, one that does not reach his eyes. Understandable. Even the child of the moon does not have the energy to smile genuinely. “I’ll expect you at your chamber so you can get dressed. The feast will start any moment soon.”

“Can we stay here for longer. We don’t have to rush.”

King Chanyeol sighs but remained seated nonetheless. “I have thought about your words before. What if I’m not King. Things would have been different.” Baekhyun is not sure what the King tries to say so he stays mummed. He intertwines his hand to King Chanyeol’s and pulls him closer. “I don’t have to go through this.”

“Our days are numbered. Even the peasants will fade like a flower once in bloom.”

“A peasant is the least powerful in the Kingdom yet they are the most free. A king is otherwise. Powerful but bounded by the rules of court. I thought getting the throne is hardest part until I get to sit on it and secure my hold. Now I have to secure Sehun’s.”

Baekhyun’s heart races once again. The King is talking about the usurpers and the deposing of the next King. He shudders at the thoughts of the court turning against the King Sehun. Despite his insufficient supply of words and strength, Baekhyun reassures the both of them. “We will always have rumors at court. But be reminded of how we triumphed against the other Kingdoms wanting your crown. At least now, it’s only noble families we have to deal with. Prince Sehun will be fine.”

“Sometimes I wonder who I am really? Am I a King or a Father?”

“You are a King,” Baekhyun smiles. “And a father. Both to Sehun and to the Kingdom.”

“And I wonder too, if being a good king means being a bad husband?”

“I have been with you enough to understand that the Kings duties are first to their people. It was hard at first, but I understand now.”

King Chanyeol stands up, holding his cane tightly for support. He faces Baekhyun with a grim look. “I love you, Baekhyun. Whatever happens, I hope you believe in the love I have for you the moment my eyes found yours.”

Baekhyun swallows a lump, his gazes past the King and into the steamy pool. His face creases at the pain he tries to hide. He is loved by the one he loves and there is no doubt in it. But he still amazed and awed whenever the King addresses him in his first name. Throughout their sixty-seven years together, today is the third time the King calls him Baekhyun.

“I am not a great King. I am no different from my father and the others before him,” King Chanyeol speaks again, his hand pressing on his delicate and young face. “But I am blessed differently. For the heavens sent me you. I could never ask for more than that. Than this.”

Baekhyun stands up too, reaching for the King’s neck to capture his lips but King Chanyeol steps back even before he can lean in. “Chanyeol.”

King Chanyeol holds his hand instead, the one with the gold circlet. “I’ll see you at the feast today, my love. Time is running out. You have to get dressed.”

The King walks away, limping. Without another word. Without another glance. Baekhyun stands small, still naked and scared.

_King Chanyeol walks away. Time is running out._

***

**LIGHT LEAVING THE SUN**

King Chanyeol and Royal Consort Baekhyun wait behind the door to the grand hall where everyone is gathered. The King’s hand holds Baekhyun’s in a courtly manner, raised and light-weighted. A gesture that always makes Baekhyun feel like he is being offered than being protected. Both of them feel the weight of responsibilities as rulers and lovers in the Kingdom. Had it not been for his difficulty in breathing, Baekhyun is grateful that the suffocating dead weight is holding his tears. King Chanyeol’s hold is the only thing keeping his knees and sanity from crumbling.

The trumpets sound. The door opens. Smiles of different kinds welcome their arrival. Baekhyun is so used to the façade of the court – enchanting at first sight but grim at a closer look. The servant was right at some point, behind the painted faces of these nobilities, he sees nothing but demands and personal gain. Baekhyun also admits that Prince Sehun’s claim to the throne might be a tough court game.

However, the royal consort almost stops in his track. Instead of velvety red and royal indigo to honor the royal line, the crowd is dressed in white satin and beige cotton. There are only three occasions in the kingdom that the palace is in regal white; when a royal dies, when the army comes home from war, and when someone is being wed. Baekhyun floats, not feeling his feet touching the ground. He wonders too if the thumping sound is from the King’s cane or his own heart.

 _Renewing of vows_. Baekhyun’s heart sprints, a wide smile flitting across his face. King Chanyeol makes it feel like they were young lovers who met in a royal ball for the first time. The only crimson in the hall are probably just Baekhyun’s face, the carpet they are walking on, and the bishop dressed in regal red.

Prince Sehun is standing tall in his black royal suit, the family sword in the scabbard on his waist. Baekhyun creases his eyebrows, trying to put some pieces of the puzzle. Something is offbeat. The spotlight should be on Prince Sehun’s. Not on their wedding. This feast is dedicated to the rise of a new King.

Baekhyun looks at King Chanyeol who is staring blankly ahead, trying to look calm. For a moment, the royal consort almost laughs, after fifty years into their marriage, he still has this effect on the King. The child of the moon’s eyes drop to the King’s hand holding the cane, the bulging veins on his ring finger flattening out because of the diamond with his family’s crest.

 _Family Crest?_ Baekhyun’s eyes widen. King Chanyeol should wear the gold circlet that matches his.

A big bubble of questions pops out of Baekhyun’s thoughts throwing him off guard. _Did I forget to change the rings? Am I supposed to have my old ring so Chanyeol can place this new one in front of many witnesses? Why did Chanyeol give me the new ring before the ceremony? Did Chanyeol forget about the exchange of rings and vows? Did he forget his new ring?_

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Bishop speaks and Baekhyun is surprised to see that they have made their way to the dais. Prince Sehun meets them. His countenance dry and cold. He stands like a statue with audible sharp breaths. Baekhyun stands in the middle of the King and the Crowned Prince. “We welcome you today to witness another union, another forging of alliance. Today, we acknowledge the rise of a new era born of the new King who will sit on the throne.”

There is an eruption of cheers and claps and clanking of glass. Baekhyun holds Prince Sehun’s hand as he always does when the prince is antsy and anxious enough to explain. Though he jerks at how cold the prince’s skin is, he furthers the gesture. Prince Sehun did not pull away but he did not hold Baekhyun’s either. The way the prince does when he is scared – tight and bone crushing.

“Prince Sehun, the only heir to the throne together with Baekhyun, his Royal Consort, please kneel before God and before the presence of many witnesses.”

All the air leaves Baekhyun’s body before his mind can even catch up, a straight punch in the face and in the gut that shatters his bones and crushes his heart. He almost wants to crouch down to gasp for breath.

_There must be a mistake. There has to be._

Time stopped for Baekhyun, everything pounding on his ears. He looks at the King then at the prince but both of them stare ahead, as if they have expected the bishop’s choice of words. _Almost as if they knew all along_. Their eyes are sharp, jaws tensed.

The child of the moon seeks relief from the nobilities. But nobody seems to move. Nobody bothers to remove the glint in their eyes and grin in their lips and the glee in their faces. Nobody seems to care. Nobody seems to question the series of events. Only him. Baekhyun’s eyes start to water.

It is not his intention, not even in his conscious mind but Baekhyun looks for something in the Prince’s hand. There, he found the answers to his questions that plague him. He understands the nuances of the King when he asked him to look after Sehun. He nearly topples over when he hears Prince’s Sehun’s words again. _I don’t want you regretting anything. You don’t understand what this means for me and you._ Prince Sehun is wearing the gold circlet that matches Baekhyun’s perfectly.

King Chanyeol lets go and Baekhyun’s arm drops like a gigantic rock. Prince Sehun, this time, holds Baekhyun’s hand and beckons them to move forward. Baekhyun is like a wave at the moment. Driven and tossed by the great winds.

Baekhyun’s throat almost tears open when he swallows big lumps. His eyes feel hot and the tears threaten to fall yet again. Had it not been for the Prince tightening his hold in his hand, Baekhyun would not have noticed that he is trembling.

“I am like a lamb being offered in another sacrifice.” Baekhyun looks past behind the bishop only to find that his Mother Moon was not there. A signal of a New Month. “Even my own mother cannot witness my demise.”

“Your Highness,” Prince Sehun whispers. The child of the moon knows fully that the crowned prince heard his words. “We can discuss later about –”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Baekhyun straighten his back as they kneel. “For now, we have to show the realm a strong king they want to see.”

“I, who was ordained by God, hereby pronounce the betrothal of Crowned Prince Sehun to Silver Child, Byun Baekhyun.”

*

“You’ll die with me,” King Chanyeol speaks, his voice barely a whisper. His head is bowed, looking almost afraid, as he stands on the door.

The King tries to explain as he always does when matters of the Kingdom cross the line of the matters of their hearts. More often than not, Baekhyun concedes. He has been in the court long enough to know the price of marrying a King.

 _But not this one_. This is borderline exploitation. The Kingdom hangs in the balance – _as it always does_. But this time, Baekhyun, for once, wants to choose himself. He could care less about what the other kingdoms or even the nobles want. He wants to choose their marriage. They fought hard for it the same way they fought for sovereignty.

Baekhyun is burning in fury that it takes him all his strength to lower his voice and control his temper. He fails, he spits when he rolls the words off. “You open the possibility when you reveal who I really am.”

“My love–”

“Don’t call me that,” Baekhyun hisses, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. He is on the other side of the bedchamber, standing by the windowsill hoping he can have a glimpse of his mother. The hall has been too stuffy for a conversation like this. “Call me Baekhyun! For I have a name. Not that, not even child of the moon, or even a Silver Child! I am more than what mortal men call me. Certainly more than a plaything you can give away because you are too old to play.”

King Chanyeol shudders at the words. “How can I explain to the nobilities your… your… that you do not age? Your silver halo that makes you glow. The moonflowers that shine whenever you touch them. There is no other counterargument against you practicing witchcraft and sorcery. They will burn you alive without consenting reason or trial. I cannot think of anything to protect you while I am gone.”

“Is it really a matter of my safety or of Sehun’s security?”

“ _Both_ ,” the King answers with firmness. “Both of you are the only ones I treasure in my whole life. I might be gone soon but that does not mean you have to go down with me. Your survival, the throne’s survival depends on the both of you.”

“Did I not promise to look after Sehun? Did I not promise I will not go anywhere? Do you really have to go as far as marriage? Does it not even bother you that he is your son and I… I am your….”

“I do not want our son marrying someone from the nobles. I cannot give them another source of power – or even a chance to lay a finger on our throne.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and the hot tears pour. He does not bother wailing loudly in front of the King. His sobs are so painful to hear. His hands find his face yet they did not offer much to mum his pain.

The feast is still holding all the nobilities and rich and peasant alike in the dining hall. Celebrating both Baekhyun and Sehun and Praising King Chanyeol for a wise decision to show his power and his hold on the throne and on the crown. Crowned Prince Sehun was forced to remain and entertain the guests when the King and the Royal Consort retreated back to their bed chamber.

“So this is about him – no, this is about _your throne_. That you are offering both your son and your husband as a pig for slaughter.”

There is silence for a moment. Soon, Baekhyun hears the thumps of the cane and it is getting nearer. He feels a cold hand trying to pry his own from his face and he almost wants to vomit at the contact. For a moment, he despise the close distance that they have. It is the least thing that he needs right now.

“It has always been about the throne, my love. A king is the most powerful in the kingdom yet the least free. We will always be slaughtered if we do not tread carefully. The throne gives us pow–”

“I am a King as much as you are. Surely, you remember? My voice matters. I do not intend to marry _your son_.” Baekhyun stares at the King in front of him, challenging and daring King Chanyeol. _How far are we going to take this?_

King Chanyeol steps back but Baekhyun knows him enough to understand that this gesture is still far from concession. The King stares at him, too. Also challenging. When he speaks, it is as if all the affection and adoration that he has for him has vanished. “I am a King by _birth right_ , surely, you remember? And you will abide by my words. I made you King, _Baekhyun_.”

“No,” Baekhyun bleeds his heart out, hearing the King’s words and his tone. The tears continue to stream but somehow, somewhere, he found his strength to speak. “I made you King. If it was not for my aid, this kingdom will be at the hands of the Southern Barbarians. Surely, you remember?”

“Just when I thought that you hate being recognized as a hero.”

“Just when I thought that you are better than this, _Chanyeol_.” Baekhyun paces, putting a distance between him and the King.

“I do not have time to argue about your nonsense chatter. You will marry my son at the soonest day possible. I do not want to leave war when I go.”

“But unlike you, _Your Majesty,_ I do have time,” Baekhyun spits, hitting in the places where it hurts. Frustration and fear and disgust readying and pointing their arrows at him. “I’ll make sure you will leave no destruction by the time you leave. I can do that even without pushing for marriage.”

“You do not understand what this marriage would mean to the Kingdom,” King Chanyeol almost shouts. He closes his eyes, trying to hold his temper.

“And you do not understand what this marriage would to _me_.”

“Do not blow this up like it is the hardest decision we have ever made in our entire lives! I love you but I am bounded by my duty to protect the crown.”

“As I am bounded by my obligations when I agreed to be your _Royal Consort_!” Baekhyun is shaking, in anger or in pain – he does not know. It is true, what his mother would always say: desperate times require desperate measure and mortal men are innately selfish. Anything for their survival, even at the expense of others, they will take hold. “I can be Sehun’s regent or counsellor, please. I will stay like I have told you. Just do not give me away. Not to your son.”

“My word is final,” King Chanyeol speaks, full authority despite his hoarse voice. “Forgive me, _Ya Amar_. I cannot undo what I said to the council and to the church. Beside, you kneeled beside him. In their eyes, you are agreeing too.”

“I did what I have to protect _your son_. I am not foolish enough to counter your words in front of a bishop and throw Sehun in the lion’s den. And I did it because I genuinely care for him and his safety, not because I wanted to have a hold on some damned crown. For I have hopes we can talk this through… as a family. As husbands and son. Not just rulers of a kingdom and chess pieces at court.”

“Does it matter if it’s genuine or not? The truth is what the people believe in.”

Baekhyun shivers. It hurts so much though he has expected this cruel response. He steps back, widening the gap that they are starting to have. “Then you leave me with no choice.”

The King is about to turn around, suggesting that Baekhyun cannot do more but concede, but he halts. “As if you have–”

“I am deemed hero of this Kingdom. I have not received anything as a token than a mere recognition.”

“A mere recognition?” King Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as he turns to him, his tone is soft but so much anger and exhaustion is contained. He knows full well where Baekhyun is heading. “You are a hero more than I am. You are a Royal Consort and –”

“I demand my freedom, _Your Highness_ ,” Baekhyun curtsies, formalities upped while his head is head bowed down. “After your rule, I will no longer be held in court. My title as Royal Consort and a Temesian Hero will die with you. That is the payment _I demand_.”

“Are you out of your mind?” King Chanyeol flares. “No.”

“A Temesian King should adhere to his promises. Do that, or pardon me of any crimes I _might commit_ in the _near future_.”

“Are you threatening your King?”

“I help to build this Kingdom, I can bring it to ashes once again.”

“I thought you love my son.”

“I love our son the way a son should be loved. I love you the way a lover must be loved. There is a difference.”

“Then you leave me with no choice,” King Chanyeol walks toward the door. When he speaks, he does not look back but his voice is clear. “You will not leave this tower until you say _yes_.”

“You cannot hold me in here against my –” But Baekhyun is already late. His feelings are slowing his reasons down. The door shuts will a loud boom. Its echoes travel on Baekhyun’s spine and rattling his core. Just standing in his two feet exhausts him so much. He almost collapses when he nears the door, hoping it would open when he pulls hard.

“Guards?” King Chanyeol says on the other side. “No one will allow _King Baekhyun_ to leave this room. Board this door up if you must. Someone has to teach him a lesson on obedience.”

He shouts in response, knowing full well the he is heard. “It is a foolishness to contain me in here, _Your Highness_!” He mocks. “But go on, waste your _precious time_ holding me captive than strengthening the image of the new weak king!” Baekhyun’s words are daggers not only to King Chanyeol but also to himself. He is not someone to threaten but he shudders at his next words. For he, himself does not understand how much truth it contains. “You will fall. And I promise that this Kingdom will go with you if you do not decide now.”

Baekhyun slumps on the floor. He gathers his weak knees and rests his throbbing head. “You have to decide,” he whispers. “Put Sehun on the throne or I’ll put myself in there. We cannot rule as both Kings. Not the way we _did_.”

***

The birds are chirping as they bask on the morning sunlight. Summer is approaching. Days will be longer than nights. The season that Baekhyun hates the most. He loves these birds but not the warmth of the sun burning his face. He does not remember how but when he opens his eyes, he was on the bed. His heart races faster than his thoughts. He felt the weight and the pain even before he can even think about it.

“Good morning, Your Highness.”

Baekhyun’s heart almost leaps out when he sees Prince Sehun standing at the foot of his bed. The prince holds a tray of fruits and coffee. _Peace offering_?

“No,” Baekhyun immediately says. He sounds angry, he does not bother hiding his fury and disgust. “I will not concede. You may leave.” _The Prince conspired with his Father and formed this wretched plan._

“I am not here to ask for your hand in marriage, I–”

“Yes, I know full well that you don’t.” Baekhyun sits up straight and glares at him. “You are here to _force_ me into this. Does it not disgust you, _child_?”

Prince Sehun lays the tray, lump evident in his throat. He swallows hard. “I am not here for that either.”

“Then you don’t have any reason to be here. Get out. Haven’t you heard that I am locked up in my own bedchamber?”

“Please, hear me out.” When Baekhyun did not speak, the Prince continues. “You are not naïve to the burdens of being a royal, Your Highness.”

“But we are not just that,” Baekhyun sighs. It is too early for this conversation. “We are different. Your father and I love each other. You know that.”

“I just wish you understand, or at least try to,” Prince Sehun sits on the foot of the bed. He tries to reach Baekhyun through his eyes. “There is no other way he can protect you. There is no other way _we_ can protect you when… when Father dies. The throne will be empty and there will be a power vacuum that will attract every noble in this Kingdom. You have been in this court long enough to understand how mortals work when presented gold and glory. In the wrong hands, they make themselves a terrible god.”

“I promised your father that I will stay. As your regent, a counsellor,” Baekhyun’s voice trembles when he speaks. He knows well enough what will happen in this inevitable transition in the Kingdom.

“That is what we wanted at first. But what can a regent do against the wishes of a queen?”

“Queen?” Baekhyun asks. “Your future wife surely understands–”

“I wish I would have a wife instead of the lover of my father,” Prince Sehun confesses, shaking his head sadly. For a moment, Baekhyun sees the terror in his eyes. “When I ascend, my mother will be crowned the Mother Queen. Any regent that is not of our bloodline cannot stand. Rumors will spread against you and against me.”

“Your mother,” Baekhyun scoffs, his eyes rolling in disbelief, “Is a concubine. How can she… this is ridiculous!”

“Everything was planned for the transition,” Prince Sehun speaks, his voice shifting between that of a naïve child and the soon to be King. “You are sure to be my regent as you promised your loyalty to the crown. But… my mother came and she wants to claim what is _rightfully hers_. Something that we did not see coming. Even the King could not deny her that. We cannot even call it treason.”

“Then let her. I am sure she is against this marriage as much as I am. Let her have what is _rightfully hers_.”

“You don’t understand!” Prince Sehun speaks both in volume and in weight. Alarm and fear evident in his face. “She is not just against the marriage. She is against _you_. She knows who you are. She exposes you as a witch of some sort. On the council meeting, she was there and she pointed out the things that are not so human, in front of the church representative! She wants you out of the court. Father cannot… I can’t.”

Baekhyun’s heart beats faster. He has not met Prince Sehun’s mother so it was also out of his mind that she could even be a threat. “Who is she? How come I haven’t met her when she knows so much about me?”

“That is her first wish as she deems that there are threats in her life when she agreed to be a concubine. The King will claim me as his child and successor but my mother wished that she is not to be exposed at court. She serves here but no one knows that she is who she is. As for the source of information about you, we are still investigating. My father and I have been true to our words that we will not expose who you are until she accuses you of witchcraft. We were not able to do anything.”

“She serves here? Inside the castle? I must have met her already.” Baekhyun thinks, scraping memories of his encounter with everyone in court, but he cannot name a face. “It is odd that she paints me as a witch instead of revealing who I really am.”

Prince Sehun scoots closer, almost wanting to hold Baekhyun’s hand but is terrified that he will recoil. “She has a silver necklace. She always wears that. She says this reminds her of the family she left behind–”

Baekhyun feels the fear in his gut before his mind even process the words. “Bless our soul!” Baekhyun’s eyes widen, his heart skips a beat and he almost vomits at the revelation. _It cannot be_. “Miyen? Miyen is your mother?” _It cannot be. This cannot be_.

“Yes, she is.” Prince Sehun bows his head. “She is my mother but I do not trust her. Father does not trust her. You see, Baekhyun? You will lose all the ties you have in this court when Father leaves. Titles are the currency in here. Without it, you are most vulnerable to the attacks. Even I, as the king, cannot protect you. There are limits in my power for you are a subject that is close to my heart. They will attack where it will hurt the most. I cannot let them hurt you to hurt me. You understand, right?”

“No,” Baekhyun is not aware of the tears streaming his face, not even aware of the trembling of his body. Danger is closing in. He shivers at the possibilities of a Mother Queen that would want to rule again - _forever_. Miyen has clearly thought of this for a very long time. _She wants to rule again and she wants me out_.

“Baekhyun–”

“It is you who do not understand,” Baekhyun looks at him straight in the eyes. “This is not about marriage anymore.” He shakes his head in dread, his face paling even more. This time, it is Baekhyun who reaches out. He holds the Prince’s hands.

“What do you mean?”

It is clear that Baekhyun is not the one who needs to be protected. It is Chanyeol and Sehun and the Kingdom. _We cannot have a child of the moon who desires to rule over the mortal world and make it hers._ “You are one of us, Sehun. You are a child – both of the moon and of a mortal.”

*

“It is no wonder that she exposes me as a witch. She knows that death will never come after me.”

Royal Consort Baekhyun, Crowned Prince Sehun, and King Chanyeol gathered in the Royal Bedchamber to discuss. Baekhyun does not know if the fury inside him has died down or it has just found another target. The Royal consort paces back and forth that he missed the meaningful glances of the prince and the King at him.

“Death will never come after you?” King Chanyeol asks but Baekhyun is too preoccupied at the matters at hand that he forgets to tread carefully. “Are you saying that you are immor–”

“Yes. So is your mother, Prince Sehun.”

“But how are you sure that she is who she is?” Prince Sehun asks.

“She came to me yesterday at the Bath house,” Baekhyun sits this time, though his hands remain fidgety. His eyes wander from the prince then to the king. “She claims that she is. She calls me her brother. I know she is a royal servant. She also claimed that she is queen. Once. She wants to rule again but not just that. She said it’s time for this world to be ours.”

“What?” The father and the son gasp.

Baekhyun breathes deeply. He closes his eyes for a moment before explaining. “I apologize for not trying to understand. But, in the name of transparency, I was really raged by the fact that I am being passed down like your family heirloom. I just cannot imagine myself marrying your son and then your grandson and his sons.”

“Baekhyun,” the King smiles at him and it takes all his willpower not to cry. “We mortals are corrupted as we are. Death is near. That, I am close to accepting. But thinking that I will leave you and _our son_ in this nest of vipers unprotected is beyond unbearable. I want to make sure that everything is okay before I leave. I want to grant you freedom too, if that is what you want. But if Miyen knows who you are, even if death cannot come after you, she will.”

“And I sincerely thank the both of you for protecting me – even if it crossed some lines. I just wish you let me know of all of this.”

“You are grieving even though I am still here,” King Chanyeol sits beside him, his eyes are watery. His words are as painful as stab wounds in the heart. He takes Baekhyun’s hand in his. “I do not want to burden you further by discussing matters of politics.”

King Chanyeol’s hand tightening his hold on his hand is Baekhyun’s cue to pour it all out. Soon enough, Prince Sehun is sitting beside him too, his arms around Baekhyun. Both the Prince and the King lean onto him, their hands holding one of Baekhyun’s.

“I… I will marry Prince Sehun,” Baekhyun says in between sobs. The King and the Prince both know how much he is breaking. “Not because I need protection but because you do. I will stay.”

“Thank you, _Ya Amar,_ ” King Chanyeol kisses his temple. “And please my love, do not prevent your heart from loving others the way you love me.”

“I know it will take time,” Prince Sehun circles the back of Baekhyun’s hand with his thumb. “But I will be honored to receive that love. And you do not have to worry about me marrying you to my son or my grandson. If it is true, what you say, that I am what I am, maybe death will not come after me too.”

King Chanyeol and Baekhyun have clearly not thought about that. They both look at him like he has grown two heads. “That is a possibility,” King Chanyeol speaks, his lips curving into a loving smile. He wiggles his eyebrows as he grins at his son. “There is only one way to know.”

Prince Sehun’s face creases in confusion and Baekhyun laughs out loud. “So, my King? How do we make the future king of Temenos cry? I say we give him a good spanking.”

Prince Sehun grunts but soon joins their laughter. “Ugh, moonflowers.”

***

**CHASING THE SUN**

Baekhyun leaves the river bank after he has told his Mother Moon everything that happened in the span of two days. He vented his frustration when she did not mention anything about Miyen. She looks apologetic but the issue died when she gave Baekhyun her blessings to marry the heir.

He trusts the castle enough that he leaves on his own volition with no guards on sight. Apparently, tonight, he is not alone. “Who is there?”

He has been hearing snapping twigs and rustling leaves that are too unnatural to be the caresses of the winds. Someone is watching him. “I order you to reveal yourself. Do you not know me?” Baekhyun shouts. He is too far from help. Running is not an option because he is one mile away from the castle. Also, he has an idea on who may be spying him as he talks to his Mother Moon.

There is no answer. Baekhyun hides the shiver on his spine. Death cannot be after him so there is no really fear of that. With careful steps, he starts walking his way to the castle. He is vigilant – or he tries to be because when he sensed a movement it was too late. Everything goes _black_. Swirl of colors fading into violet then black then nothing. Baekhyun hears a loud thump before he recognize that it is his own body hitting the ground hard. The pressure on his head balloons and he succumbs to the pain and darkness. And fear.

“Forgive me, Mother. Some of your children need to learn the ways of this world.”

*

Pain. That is all Baekhyun feels when he squints his eyes open, regaining his consciousness. His hands are heavy. _Shackled_. The manacles are like cold jaws eating his wrists. “Help!” He tries, though he understands full well how futile that word is. Let alone his scream.

“Good morning, Brother.”

Even without looking at her, he knows he is smirking at his demise. _Death cannot chase you but she will_ , King Chanyeol’s words ring on his head. “Miyen, you finally jumped off the edge of your misery.”

“Don’t make me laugh. I gave you a choice,” her tone spits of acid that Baekhyun feels he will melt.

“Choice? You clearly planned this,” he says through gritted teeth. Even speaking takes him a lot of energy. He can feel the tang of blood from his own lips. “Why asked to marry me if you will _inevitably_ be queen mother? A queen of your own making. Don’t make me laugh.”

Miyen clucks her tongue as she paced to and fro in front of him like a predator waiting for the perfect time to strike. “I had to lure you out. Let them know that it was your decision and not my orchestration. I am so tired of their fingers pointing at me whenever unfortunate events happen in this kingdom,” she sighs, like their subject is nothing but mundane. “But again, your foolishness made you choose them over your own race. I have a given you a choice–”

“A choice between me stepping out of your way completely and them banishing me from this kingdom because of treason if I agreed to marry you,” Baekhyun snarls, like a weak prey. He looks like a meat, battered and worn down, bruised and bloody. “And don’t lecture me about choosing our race. You are a traitor as much as I am.”

“But not as weak as you,” she counters. “I went down here to rule, to have our own world. A safe place for those who cannot find refuge up there. You fall because you let mortals seduce you. Look at you now, a hand-me down.”

Baekhyun winces, both from his pain and her words. Devoid of words to bite back, he changes the topic. “What feat do you want to accomplish then, tying me here like some wild animal?”

“I assume you are not satisfied with the options I gave you. So let me offer another one.” Miyen scoots closer to him, before crouching down to level her eyes with his. Her face is disgustingly calm. “If you agreed, I’ll release you and give you freedom.”

“Agreed to what?”

“Go back to the castle and withdraw yourself from the marriage.”

“No,” Baekhyun gnarls, anger flaring up. His eyes narrowing into slits.

“Then you remain here to rot,” she stands up again and looks down on her nose. “Not to death of course. But forever. Why waste here if you could live in another… faraway Kingdom and enjoy your freedom and eternal existence.”

“I am ashamed that we share the same blood.”

Miyen only smiles, as if complimented. “Your choice. We can easily say you runaway.”

“They won’t believe you,” Baekhyun feels like he is convincing himself more than he is convincing Miyen.

“Oh!” Miyen gasps, feigning ignorance. “I already left a letter, fashioned to your own handwriting. I made a copy, just in case you want me to read.” But she goes off and read the letter she fished out from the inside pocket of her robe:

_Dear King Chanyeol,_

_I have been, for the past thirty years, dreading for this cursed day to come. When you have to leave me as time holds your hand. We both know that even the most adored King cannot trick the most powerful entity in the universe. Even a King must learn how to kneel. When the time comes. And the time is now. I am afraid, my love, that in any days ahead, you will have to say goodbye._

_I am determined to stay, like I promised. To continue your legacy and guide our beloved son as he maneuvers this chess game at court. I am in pain by your inevitable leaving, I thought you understand. But why do you have to add more burdens on me by passing me down to our son, who I dearly love so much as a mother would a child. Does it not disgust you?_

_I know you will say goodbye anytime soon. But let me say my farewell first. I cannot marry our son. If you are afraid that something will happen to me because I am of no title which is a currency at your court then I released myself from your Kingdom. I promise to stay away as far as possible. If this is the only way._

_You said that I am a King as much as you are for I have defended, protected, and fought for this Kingdom. Right now, I am asking that you allow me to defend and protect and fight for my own self, my own dignity. My own heart._

_Me writing this does not mean that I lost the love I have for you. You will forever be engraved in my heart, a piece I will always carry throughout eternity. I am beyond blessed to have spent your days with me, my King. My love. My Chanyeol._

Baekhyun shivers, hot tears streaming down his face that it can wash away the dirt and the blood that dried on his skin. Miyen reads it with an equally disgusting dramatic tone. Chanyeol will believe that false letter. Baekhyun almost believes that it was his – the tone, the choice of words. Everything that he wants to say, Miyen has written. Baekhyun chokes on his own sobs as he admits deep down in himself that it is not entirely a falsified letter.

“Now, now,” Miyen smiles again, looking innocent. “So, do we let them see the letter or tell them yourself? Your choice on how you say your goodbye.”

Baekhyun just let his tears stream hoping that it will wash away the doubts and fear and pain in him. Amidst all that, he tries to weigh. He cannot stomach himself saying those words of goodbye and seeing the pain and disappointment in their eyes. Baekhyun does not want that memory as the last one Chanyeol will hold before he closes his eyes forever.

But he cannot remain in this cell and not chance to see them. _For the last time_. Baekhyun swallows a lump, forcing the words out of his mouth. But maybe there is a chance.

_Somewhere. Baekhyun, think!_

“Don’t even think about letting them know of our little talk here,” Miyen hisses as if she reads Baekhyun’s mind. “I would find out if that happens. You are not the only one to rot in here.”

“I made my choice,” Baekhyun eyes her with extreme disdain. “I’ll see them and say goodbye.”

“Very well,” Miyen smiles, looking almost friendly but her eyes are anything but. “You will return to the castle this afternoon. You only have until dawn.”

*

Prince Sehun is crying but Baekhyun and King Chanyeol are all laughter and giggles like the young couple they were. They are all sprawled in the courtyard with a picnic blanket protecting their clothes in the harsh pricks of the grass. Baekhyun pushes the thoughts that do not belong at this moment. He prays, silently. _Let time creep as slow as it can_.

The moonflowers glow as they received his tears and the Royal Family claps in glee. Prince Sehun fists the air in triumph as he proves his lineage. He is a child of the moon too. But the three of them know not to celebrate too much. The heir is a half mortal still, King Chanyeol’s blood in his veins. There is no assurance that he defeated death and bended time. If that is the case, threats to his life is still an issue.

“Son, make us proud,” King Chanyeol raises a glass. “You are a better king.”

Prince Sehun grabs his too. “You paved the way for me to rule better, Father. And you, Your Majesty. I thank you for staying.”

Baekhyun flushes red but the butterflies in his stomach turns into painful knotting of wires as he is reminded of what will happen when the sun rises tomorrow. _I cannot stay_. Tears threaten to fall again so Baekhyun speaks as if to brush them away. “I brought a harp with me. Do you remember the song I used to sing?” He glances at the King.

The King, even at his old age, blushes. “Another serenade for me?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes with a playful scoff. “For both of you now. To you and to the next King.” He does not wait any moment longer, the sun is making its way down. He works with the chords, releasing a little magic he can procure so it will sound according to his will. The first strums hit home and they were brought back to the days when they were just falling in love.

Baekhyun stands up. The setting sun showers him with gold colors cascading in his hair. Both the Prince and the King squint when they look up at him. Baekhyun smiles, hoarding every image of this short but joyous moment. He stretches his hand, offering it to the King.

King Chanyeol obliges willingly for he loves to dance. With Prince Sehun assisting, him standing up is less painful. Once they are positioned, the King’s hands on his waist and Baekhyun’s arms on his neck, they started to move. Slow and short at first, feet not moving but a mere swaying of their bodies. Baekhyun starts to sing:

_I do believe all the love you give_

_All of the things you do_

_Love you, love you_

_I’ll keep you safe, don’t you worry_

Then Baekhyun cannot hold it anymore. He cries, his voice trembles, not hitting the notes properly. King Chanyeol is crying too, sniffing here and there. Their hearts bloom with such affection and love that even time nor the setting of the damned sun can take away.

_I wouldn’t leave, I want to keep you near_

_Cause I feel the same way too_

_Love you, love you_

_Want you to know that I’m with you_

He looks at Sehun as he sings the last line as he tightens his hold on King Chanyeol. Conveying his message and genuine intent through the song with the hope that if he leaves, Prince Sehun would understand. And somehow find him.

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all times_

_I don’t want lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you I need you I need you_

_So i want you to be my baby_

_Please understand my love_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, My King_

Baekhyun dances with Prince Sehun too and the clearing is graced with their laughter and jests. It is just hard because every time Baekhyun’s heart will bloom, it will constrict as reality slaps him hard. _I am so sorry_ , he wants to say but cannot. Any hint from Baekhyun will send the fiery arrow straight to Prince Sehun’s body. Who knows if it will miss? Baekhyun cannot stand the chance.

The sun continues to descend, dragging Baekhyun down with it. He is a lover of night, enjoying the company of his Mother Moon. This is the first time he is afraid of the dusk. It means his time is near.

After their little picnic, Prince Sehun retreats to his chamber, leaving King Chanyeol and Baekhyun some more time alone. The couple finds themselves laying down on their bedchambers. Baekhyun is used to planting his head on the King’s chest, their legs and arms tangled together. But Time took them away, Baekhyun, though he is lean and thin, he is a weight that King Chanyeol’s waning health cannot carry. The King feels crushed as Baekhyun rests his head.

“ _Ya Amar_ ,” King Chanyeol speaks, his voice is near but his tone is far away. Their hands are intertwined, the only closeness they are allowed too. Few more hours, the sky has turned black. The King’s voice breaks when he speaks. “Forgive me for being cruel. I never intended this to happen. If only I can protect the both of you.”

“You don’t have to,” Baekhyun looks at him through his wet lashes. “You have done enough. In this _lifetime_.”

Baekhyun does not need to look to know the King is smiling. “Is it true, however?” King Chanyeol coughs. “That death cannot… that death cannot go with you?”

Baekhyun’s shattered heart feels like it is hammered more into pieces. Breaking what was already broken. “Yes,” he mumbles weakly. “I’m sorry I had to lie. I do not want to worry you further.”

“I’ll be alone in the heavens, then,” he chuckles sadly then he coughs again. His heaving pains him and Baekhyun can feel it.

“No you’re not. You will be welcome by the others in there. You have my mark.”

“Oh!” King Chanyeol gasps in what Baekhyun thinks is glee. “Then I am happy of the prospect then. If I am a child of the moon, maybe I can go back down again. To you. Here.”

Baekhyun pales, he looks at his King again. He clearly has never thought about it. “My King!” He gasps, his lips finding the strength to form a smile. He hugs him close, tightening his grip, never ever wanting to let go.

“Will you wait for me, _Ya Amar_? Though I may not return back as a King,” King Chanyeol jokes, his voice barely a whisper. Then he coughs again, heaving his labored breaths. He is almost drifting to sleep. He mumbles again weakly, “Wait for me. If I can, I promise to return to you.”

“Watch me over there, my King. When you reach the heavens.” Baekhyun cries. Loudly. Not bothering to hide his pain, to mask his agony. “And forgive me. I need to protect Sehun too.”

There, he said it. Because no one would hear. Not even the King. Baekhyun kisses King Chanyeol’s lips that are slowly dropping temperature. He showers him more on his face, trying to snatch away what Time is clearly taking before his eyes. “I love you. Please, remember me.”

He looks at the image of his King slowly shaking hands with Time and Death. His face going pale, his lips chapped. His body slowly going rigid before him. He does not want to look, but the King deserves to be remembered even in his last days. _Chanyeol_ , Baekhyun screams. He is more than a King. _He is mine_. _Chanyeol deserves to be remembered even in his last breath_. For one last time, Baekhyun kisses the lips of the man he loves. The man he will love for the rest of his days here.

Then he runs, like a coward he is. He runs so fast out from their chamber down to the hallway to the courtyard. He runs and runs and runs without any thought of where to go. His feet bruised but he continues to put a greater distance between him and the Kingdom. Between him and his King, now dead in his own bed.

 _I am sorry_. _I am sorry_. _I am sorry_. _I am sorry_. _I am sorry_. He screams in his head with the hope that Prince Sehun, left alone and abandoned, would hear. Would understand. With the hope that he finds out this machinations of his wretched Mother. For if Baekhyun stays, Prince Sehun must be deposed. Prince – King Sehun is born and made to be King.

When Baekhyun finds the strength to look back, he almost drops at the sight of a tiny silhouette in the tallest towers of the Kingdom. It cannot be anyone but Sehun. Probably looking aghast and betrayed as he sees Baekhyun running away from them when he clearly promised them he would. The pain almost knocks out the breath out of him. He might even accuse him of murdering his father.

 _I am sorry_. _Forgive me, Sehun_.

Baekhyun borrows King Chanyeol’s words as hot tears continue to blind his vision. “I will be back. And when I do, I hope you will understand I love you both. You and your father.”

Baekhyun continues to run. Like someone with a parched throat and is looking tenaciously for an oasis in a middle of an impossible dessert. Baekhyun continues to run until he sees the light spilling onto the mountain tops. He looks back, the castle no bigger than his thumb. The sunlight seems to finds its way to him. Then he runs again, faster this time, his stamina beyond of a mortal. But even then, the sunlight passes through him then beyond him until it reaches the ends of the earth. Then for a moment, with another painful heartbeat, he asks himself. _Is the light chasing him or he is chasing the sun_.

As much as he itches for the answer, Baekhyun crouches down. More tears are spilling. _Does it matter?_ He answers himself. _My own sun has set and is never to rise again_. _My sun that is Chanyeol_.

 _I am losing my light now that you are gone. I can only hope for the best. For you and for Sehun._ “Burn bright up there, my love.”

*****


End file.
